The Switch
by w0ifpup
Summary: Starclan decided that the cats needed an idea of what Twolegs are like, after recent events of hearing a young girls thoughts... Lavender wanted to meet a warrior. She wants to show, that not all "Twolegs" are bad. She gets her chance, and Mistpaw gets a chance for some excitement in his supposedly dull clan life. Adventure/romance/friendship?


**Okay! New story time! Yay! Sticking with Warriors, apparently! xD  
Okie dokie this is just a sudden idea, I don't know if i will continue with it or even finish it, but i wanted to try it. so hey, why the dark forest not! ;P**

**_I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!  
I just greatly enjoy writing it as it is one of my favorite series. This world and lore and history is NOT mine. Many of the characters are NOT mine. I only take claim for the characters I have created myself, the rest are property of Erin Hunter!_**

* * *

_Chapter One - Well, What now?_

* * *

I woke up a little bit groggy and stretched up as I shook myself and opened my eyes.  
Light flooded from under trees- _Wait, trees? wheres my room?!  
_I hop up hurriedly and look around.  
_These trees are huge, where am I? Did I shrink or something?!  
_I glance down to see my feet, are not feet.  
They are paws.  
_Oh my god- or, Starclan? I'M A CAT!  
Wait wait wait okay, If I'm a cat, are the clans real?... is this just a dream or?...  
_Just then, a bright light flares and I shut my eyes until it fades, and I open my eyes to a few starry pelted cats staring at me.

I stand silently for a moment, shocked, before I just burst with questions.  
"Ohmystarclan are you starclan?! Are the clans real? AM I A WARRIOR CAT?! Are all the cats from the books real? HOW DID ERIN HUNTER KNOW ABOUT THIS IF YOU'RE REALLY A THING?!" One of the cats came up and stuffed her fluffy slightly matted tail in my mouth to shut me up.  
She growled and murmured "Did we have to pick such a chatty young thing? She won't be able to keep her trap shut long enough to be accepted in a ceremony." And I bite her tail, she yowls and yanks back, barely resisting clawing my face off.  
"Well you're rude, Yellowfang." I smirk, I love being able to tell who's who. "Also, you don't taste good..." I say making a fake gag as she growls and I see a maybe slightly chubby grey tom snickering to a very brightly red/ginger pelted tom. "Oh be quiet, Greystripe. You're supposed to be a Starclan cat, atleast TRY to act mature." and my smirk gets wider as he freezes as every cats eyes turn to him and he quickly tries to stop giggling like a schoolgirl. I shake my head and try to contain my own laughter and excitement.

"Okay, well. as much as I am very happy and excited on all of this, Would any of you kindly care to explain what is going on, exactly? And preferably not Yellowfang, because I don't want my muzzle clawed off. Her words hurt. they're like claws themselves..." And I duck and hide behind who I am assuming is Sandstorm, as Yellowfang tries to cuff my ear, claws out.  
"Now now, Yellowfang." I hear a much gentler voice say, and I peek around Sandstorm.

A very pretty calico / tortoiseshell, (I never learned the difference very well?) she cat walks into the clearing and sits down and beckons with her tail for me to come out. I glance at Firestar as I skirt around Yellowfang, _Away from those claws... _And I get confirmation on who she is, by the look in his eyes.  
"Hi, Spottedleaf." I say as I wearily approach her, still staying out of Yellowfangs reach. Spottedleaf smiles and signs for me to sit down in front of her. I do as she asks and tilt my head curiously, waiting for an explanation.  
"Alright then, You've already realized this is not a dream then, I suppose?" Spottedleaf asks. I shift a bit and duck my head nervously "Well originally I thought that, I'm a bit unsure now though..." I hear Yellowfang growl "Well I could prove its real, but you might not enjoy it..." I know she didn't mean for me, or anyone I think, to hear that, but I did. and I notice no one else did.  
_Ooh, I have good hearing.  
_I turn around with an extremely falsely sweet smile at Yellowfang and say "Well, You _could_ prove it to me, Yellowfang... But you'd have to catch me first." I say, slightly preparing myself to run if she takes up the little challenge._  
Oh please don't, I don't know if I can fight... God- er, Starclan, I need to stop being such a smart ass at_ times...  
Yellowfangs growl fades a bit, she honestly seems a bit... pleased? And Spottedleaf clears her through to draw my attention back to her.

She shakes her head, I can't tell if in amusement or disapproval. And I just bow my head thinking _Oops...  
_"Alright, Lavender, You wanted to prove to the clans that not all Twolegs are bad... and a current apprentice is quite bored of his life." Spottedlead starts, And I start getting excited. "We want to give you that chance. We have a few other Starclan cats talking to Mistpaw right now, explaining it to him, and that he can not tell anyone, until you feel the need to tell. We leave the choice up to you to tell the clan immediately, or to wait and try to hide it from them." I can tell shes unsure about that, but I'm excited, I'm confident. I get to meet the clans! "Wait wait." I say suddenly, and Spottedleaf pauses. I bow my head apologetically for interrupting, but she smiles and nods at me to continue. "Which clan am I going to?" I ask her, trying not to hop around in excitement. "Ah, I was just getting there, actually. You can honestly choose whichever you want-" I interrupt immediately "Thunderclan." and bow my head again, I hear multiple of the cats behind me mroww with laughter and approval. "Alright then." She says with a smile "They are almost done talking to Mistpaw, you'll wake up on the edge of the territory, I'll guide you to the camp. Don't worry, they wont see me. And Mistpaw will be waiting for you, he'll take you in to see the leader, Greystar. Then its up to you to tell or not, if he does not believe you, One of us will talk to him and explain that you are telling the truth." she finishes, and lets me think for a moment about all of that.

_I get to be in the clans.  
I GET TO BE IN THUNDERCLAN!  
Oh my starclan, will I be good at hunting? or fighting? Oh I hope i get used to it...  
I wonder what they'll think...  
_I look up to see them waiting for me to say something, I shake my head a bit to clear my thoughts.  
"Okay, I'm ready... whenever, really." and Spottedleaf nods as most of the cats leave, Firestar and Sandstorm remain and pad up to me. "Good luck, the clans are bit.. jumpy, at the moment" Sandstorm says, picking her words carefully. Firestar shakes his head "Theres conflict between Windclan and Shadowclan." He explains to me, to clarify what Sandstorm said. "Shadowclan believes that Windclan is going out of the borders and sneaking around the Thunderclan territory, on to Shadowclan territory, and stealing prey." Sandstorm rolls her eyes "Mouse brains..." She mutters.  
I tilt my head for a moment to think about that "Why would they think that? thats such a long way to go for prey, Windclan would have bettter chance by stealing Thunderclan prey. besides, Shadowclan means frogs, so... ew." I say, sticking my tongue out in disgust, I always hated froglegs.  
Firestar smiles and nods a goodbye as he and Sandstorm leave.

_Okay then... in the clans, to prove to them that not all Twolegs suck... and probably a lot of other things that Starclan isn't telling me, because, that's what Starclan does._

* * *

**Yay! Intro finished!  
Whatcha think?...  
Any critique is welcome! good and bad! I would love opinions and any corrections to say a grammar or spelling error. I'll gladly listen. 3**

**I hate editing but**** ohwell.**

**_THANK YOU KINDLY FOR READING. I APPRECIATE IT.  
_**


End file.
